Tales of Honor Vol. 2
Tales of Honor'' #2''' : '''''On Basilisk Station is the second issue of the Tales of Honor comic series, an adaptation of David Weber's book of the same name. Written by Matt Hawkins and drawn by Sang-Il Jeong, it was published on 30 April 2014. Cover Summary :Based on the USA Today and New York Times bestselling science-fiction novels, Honor Harrington, by David Weber, the stories are set 2,000 years in the future when hyperspace travel has allowed humanity to colonize the far reaches of the universe. TALES OF HONOR follows the life and times of a brilliant, genetically engineered female spaceship captain, Honor Harrington, as she heroically leads her crew through a series of epic political, military, and personal adventures. Plot Lieutenant Commander Alistair McKeon and Chief Engineer Dominica Santos are on the way to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] bridge for a meeting with Commander Honor Harrington. As they discuss the crew's low morale and their CO's seemingly problematic history with Captain Pavel Young, Harrington's treecat companion Nimitz sneaks up on McKeon, startling him, much to Santos' amusement. In her holding cell aboard [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], Commodore Harrington, tortured and mutilated by Secretary for Public Information Cordelia Ransom's minions, is told that Nimitz has been killed. Through her empathic link to him, she is aware that this is a lie. Her thoughs return to Basilisk Station years earlier. At a meeting with her senior officers, Commander Harrington explains their difficult task now that Young has taken [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]] back to Manticore. As senior officer on Basilisk Station, she implements new routines, demanding much from the people under her command, but remaining confident that they will rise to the occasion. Honor travels to the surface of the planet Medusa and meets Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs Estelle Matsuko. The Commissioner explains the nature of the relations with the native Medusans, a bronze-age civilization of large, green-skinned, tripedal creatures. They are usually peaceful and on good terms with the humans on their planet, but the recent rise in use of Mekoha, a sacred drug, is causing problems. Honor promises to free up the Native Protection Agency's resources by taking over shipping inspection duties. The inspection team she appoints is headed by junior officer Prescott "Scotty" Tremaine and Petty Officer Horace Harkness, a former smuggler himself. They soon begin to find and confiscate large amounts of illegal cargo aboard the freighters travelling through the wormhole juncture, much to the annoyance of the ships' owners. Some time later, Commissioner Matsuko informs Honor that Mekoha use is still on the rise, causing more and more violence among the natives. They deduce that someone from off-world must be mass producing the drug in a remote location, and send out small craft to look for the laboratory. Lieutenant Tremaine and Hiro Yammata eventually find it, and a force of Marines and NPA troopers is dispatched to investigate; before they can enter the facility, however, it is destroyed by a huge explosion. In the epilogue, Honor explains that she later learned a former Marine and duelist-for-hire named Denver Summervale was behind the affair. She notes that she will never forgive him for what he did. Background When inspecting the Mondragon, Tremaine and Harkness find a shipment of peak bear pelts. In the novel, they are Kodiak Maximus pelts. Cover versions Tales of Honor 2 cover 01.jpg|1 Tales of Honor 02 alternate cover.jpg|2 Tales of Honor 2 Calgary Expo Exclusive.jpg|Calgary Expo Exclusive References Characters Honor Harrington | Alistair McKeon | Nimitz | Cordelia Ransom | Dominica Santos | Prescott Tremaine | Denver Summervale | Hiro | Pavel Young Starships * [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless (CL-56)]] * [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock (CA-277)]] * [[RMMS Mondragon|RMMS Mondragon]] * [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] Nations * Andermani Empire * People's Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Silesian Confederacy Planets * Earth * Manticore * Medusa * Sphinx Other Basilisk Station | Basilisk System | Hauptman Cartel | duel | Erewhon System | Medusan | Native Protection Agency | Earldom of North Hollow | Post Diaspora | Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island | Secretary for Public Information | treecat | wormhole External links * [http://www.davidweber.net/books/80-1-on-basilisk-station.html On Basilisk Station] on davidweber.net Category:Honorverse material Category:Comics